Crowley would like to be part of the main role
by Ydriel
Summary: Crowley as Veronica. Dean as Heather. Sam as Heather. Castiel as Heather.
1. Bunker !

_Hey !_

 _It's a parody of '' Candy Store '' from '' Heathers, the musical ''. I really like this music and when I saw it lately, I thought Dean would make a good Heather, so here it is. I invite you to go see the song on the internet to get a better idea of the song if you do not know it already._

 _I hope you will enjoy, it was fun to do. Maybe I'll do another song with the same composition. Good reading !_

* * *

 **Dean :** "Are we gonna have a problem ? You got a bone to pick ? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick ? I'd normally slap your face off and everyone here could watch. But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice. Listen up, bitch !"

Crowley watches Dean worriedly and surprised. He also looks at Sam and Castiel who arebehind him, with a big mean smile that does not reassure him.

 **Sam and Casitel, with enthusiasm :** "He like !

 **Dean :** Lookin' hot, drinkin' hard.

 **S & C :** He like !

 **D :** Lies and Maxin' with Dad's old credit card"

Crowley takes a few steps back but the three other approached him.

 **S & C :** "He like !

 **D :** Salt bullet gun.

 **S & C :** He like !

 **D :** Burn Bones.

 **S & C :** He like !

 **D :** Kickin' demons in the nose !"

Crowley loosens his tie slightly, allowing him to swallow.

 **D :** "If you lack the nuts, you can go play dolls and let your mommy fix you a snack.

 **S & C, imitating Crowley's voice :** Mother ?

 **D :** Or you can have a drink with an umbrella and rum, all between two huntings in my Impala with the boys."

 **Sam and Cass' :** Darling, what are you waitin' for ?

 **The three boy :** Welcome to our life. It's time for you to prove you're not a loser anymore.

 **S & C :** So, make step into the Bunker.

Crowley would like to take a few more steps back but there is a concrete wall behind him.

 **D :** Say goodbye to your hell crew !

 **S & C :** That freaks are not your friends.

 **D:** I can tell you, if they can shot,

 **S & C :** They would leave you to rot.

 **Dean :** "Of course, if you do not care. Good ! Go ask them to braid your hair, maybe Wall Street is safe.

 **Sam :** Or forget this fake cage made of gold

 **Cass' :** And join the former main characters in the story first.

 **Dean:** You can join the team

 **S & C :** Or you can do the dog and moan.

 **D :** You can live the true hunt.

 **S & C :** Or you can die alone.

 **D :** You can travel in the fifty states.

 **S & C :** Or if you prefe,

 **D :** Keep on testing me

 **S & C :** And end up like the monsters who was on our road !


	2. Beautiful

**Hey! I said it, maybe I would do a sequel. So, this is. In the chronological order, this one supposed to be the first but I write this after so... it's the number two. And I've already an idea for the next so, see you later.**

 **This one is a parody of ''Beautiful'' still from Heathers, the Musical.**

 **I hope you gonna apreciate it too, good reading and think about reviews.**

* * *

 **Crowley :** September 7, 2014. Dear Diary : I believe I'm a good person. Yeah, I know I'm bad, so this ''good'' is the better of bad. But here we are, first day of my hunting year. I look around at all these monsters, demon and corrupt human I've known all my life and I ask myself : What happened ?

The King of Hell walk into the street, looking things around him.

 **Demons** **:** Freak ! Dog ! Bitch ! Poser! Lard-ass!

 **C :** I was so young, evil and shiny, playing at the cross and scary the sweet ladys. Making them cry and clapping, laughing and screaming. Then we got older, that was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome. Welcome to my bad heaven, there's no accomplissement : this is the rule. Hold your breath and count the days, they're will be soon hunted. My hell will be paradise if I'm not dead by June. But I know, life can be beautiful. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful... But not today !

Crowley sighs and goes down to hell, enjoying at least the warmth of the place.

 **C :** Things will get better, soon as the hunt comes from Vegas, L.A, or New York. Wake from this come, take my throne, than I can blow this town. Dream of blood covered walls and smokey body.

Crossing a corridor, Crowley crosses The king of Leviatan, hustling him.

 **Dick :** Watch it !

Dick turns, smiling sadistically. He opens wide his mouth, revealing his jaw, pushing back Crowley who's almost falling.

 **Dick :** Ooooops !

 **Crowley :** Dick Roman. Not even six months to govern the media world. But more than two thousand years to be locked in purgatory and BEING A HUGE DICK.

 **D** : What did you say to me Freak ?

 **C :** Nothing...

The Demon King was getting out of hell but he sees Cain.

 **Cain :** Hey !

 **Crowley :** Cain, first born of Adam. My best friend since few years.

 **Cain :** We on for movie night?

 **Crowley :** Yeah, if you're on Jiffy Pop detail.

 **Cain :** I rented "The Silence of the Lambs."

 **Corwley** : Again? Don't you have it memorized by now?

 **Cain :** What can I say ? I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

The two friends are coming out of hell, finding a group around three guys.

 **The Group :** Ah!... Sam, Castiel, and Dean !  
 **Crowley** **:** Then there's the Free will Team. They float above it all.  
 **Group** **:** I love Sam, Castiel and Dean !  
 **Crowley :** Sam Winchester. Team's thinking head. His dad was a hunter, like him.  
 **Group** **:** I hate Sam, Castiel, and Dean !  
 **Crowley** **:** Castiel Nowak. No discernible personality, but he have angel powers.  
 **Group :** I want Sam, Castiel, and Dean !  
 **Crowley** **:** And Dean Winchester. The Almighty. He is a mythic asshole  
 **Group** **:** I need Sam, Castiel, and Dean...

Crowley enters the boy's bathroom. He notice, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are watching Castiel Nowak spit blood into a toilet.

 **Dean :** Grow up, Cass'. The lack of grace is so much 2005.

 **Sam :** Maybe you should see another angel, Castiel.

 **Cass' :** Yeah, Sam. Maybe I should.

 **Raphael Shurley :** Ah, Sam and Dean !

Castiel vomits.

 **Raphael :** ... and Castiel. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late.

Crowley scribbles on a piece of paper.

 **Dean :** Castiel wasn't feeling well. We're helping him.

 **Raphael :** Not without a hall pass you're not.

 **Crowley** : Actually, M. Shurley, all four of us are out on a hall pass.

 **Raphael :** ... I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going.

Raphael go outside, leave boys alone.

 **Dean :** This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?

 **Crowley :** Fergus Mcléod, or Crowley. I crave a boon.

 **Sam :** What boon?

 **Crowley :** Let me take part to a hunt. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think you guys tolerate me and don't kill me, they'll leave me alone and respect my title of King of Hell.

Dean Winchester inspects Crowley's face.

 **Dean :** For a greasy little nobody, you do have good title.

 **Castiel :** And effective powers. If I fight you now, possibly I can lose, I don't think, but that's very useful.

 **Sam** : Of course, you could be on the right way...

 **Dean :** And ya know, ya know ? This life could be beautiful. A Spell, maybe some curses, and we're on our way. Get some blood, and Sam, I need of this book excceeded. Let's make this nightmare beautiful.

 **Castiel :** Let's make this nightmare beautiful...

 **Sam :** Let's make this nightmare beautiful...

 **Dean :** Make this good... Okay ?

 **Crowley :** Okay !

The boys return from a hunt, showing themselves covered with blood to the groups that are outside.

 **One of the groups :** Who's that with the ''Team Free Will'' ?

 **All :** Whoa. Sam, Casteil, Dean...  
 **One** **:** And... someone!  
 **All** **:** Sam, Castiel, Dean...  
 **One** : And a King !  
 **All** **:** Sam, Castiel, Dean...  
 **Cain** **:** Crowley ?!  
 **All** **:** Crowley ! Crowley ! Crowley !  
 **Crowley :** And ya know, ya know, this life can be beautiful. Ask me how it feels, looking like hell on wheels ! This Nightmare it's beautiful ! I might finally be respected ! It's a beautiful frickin' day !

 **All** : Sam, Castiel, Dean ans Crowley !


	3. Dead Boy Walking

**So, I speak about it in the last and there he is. Okay, I confess, I love the Crowley/Bobby, so you know what had happened. There no Yaoi in here, but maybe one day, in another fic. Oh, and there gonna have another, just one, a last. He happened really quick, 'cause I think I gonna finish it this week.**

 **This is a parody of ''Dead Girl Walking'' still and always from ''Heather, the musical.''**

 **Good Readind !**

* * *

 **Crowley :** The King of Hunters has decreed it, he says Monday, 8 am, I will be deleted. They'll hunt me down in all hell corridor and mount me on the wall. Thirty hours to live, how shall i spend them? I don't have to stay and die like cattle. I could change my deamon name and ride to an another country. Wait...here's an option that I like : Spend those thirty hours becoming what they hate !

The Demon king run into hell, climb the stairs, go outside and looking for find a particular room.

 **Crowley :** I need it somthing who's hard to katch. I'm a dead boy walking! I'm in your yard, I'm a dead boy walking ! Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock. Got no time to knock, I'm a dead boy walking !

The ex human open the window of this particular room and get in, find who he want.

 **Bobby** : Crowley ? What you're doing in my room ?

 **Crowley :** Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you till I break you, 'cause Dean says I gots to go. You're my last meal on death row.

Bobby smiles, Crowley then allows himself to climb on his bed.

 **C :** Tonight I'm yours, I'm a dead boy walking ! Get on all fours, kiss this dead boy walking. Let's go, you and I already know the drill. Please, bow down to the will of a dead boy walking ! And you know, you know, you know it's 'cause it's beautiful. You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree. So the world's unfair, keep it locked out. In here, let's make this right !

 **B :** That works for me-

He does not let him finish his sentence, he throws himself on his lips.

 **C :** Yeah ! Full steam ahead ! Take this dead boy walking.

 **B :** How'd you find my address?

 **C :** Let's break the bed ! Rock this dead boy walking !

 **B :** I think you tore this mattress!

 **C** : No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew !

 **B :** Okay, okay.

 **C :** Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear !

 **B :** Okay, okay !

 **C :** Slap me ! Can I pull your hair ? No Matter ! Touch me there and there and there ! But no more talking, love this dead boy ...


	4. Big Fun !

**So, there he is ! I hope that, like the others, you gonna like. That was the most to do. Now, I'm sure of one things, Dean would be a perfect Heather.**

 **This a parody of ''Big Fun'' from Heather, the musical.**

 **Dont forgot to ship Sam/Lucifer, think about reviews and Good reading !**

* * *

 **Lucifer :** Dad says "Act your age." You heard it man, it's time to rage !

 **All people in the party :** Blast the bass, turn out the light

 **Team Free Will :** Ain't nobody home tonight !

 **Dick :** Drink, smoke, it's all cool. Let's get naked in the pool !

 **All :** Punch the wall and start a fight ! Ain't nobody home tonight !

 **Team Free Will, Lucifer and Dick :** The big two are gone, it's time for big fun ! We're up till dawn having some big fun ! Big fun ! When Dad and Auntie forget to lock the liquor cabinet, it's big fun ! Big fun !

 **Crowley :** So wait, it's lime, then salt, then shot ?

 **Castiel :** No, salt, then -

 **Dean :** You're doing it wrong !

 **Crowley :** Really ? 'Cause I feel great.

 **Random Prince of Hell :** Crowley, you're looking good tonight !

 **Crowley :** Whoa. A hot guy smiled at me, without a trace of mockery !

 **All :** Everyone's high as a kite, nobody is home tonight !

 **Crowley :** Stoned. Zoned. I should quit... Hey, is that a cigar ? I want a hit.

 **All :** Fill that joint and roll it tight, ain't nobody home tonight!

 **Crowley :** Dreams are coming true when people laugh but not at you! I'm not alone! I'm not afraid !

 **All :** The house is ours, it's time for big fun ! Crack open one more case ! Big Fun !

 **Lucifer :** All right, people ! What is the Hell gonna do to the Heaven at Sunday's game ?

Lucifer makes a provocative move with his hips.

 **Crowley** : What they call "third base'' !

 **Sam, with sinism :** This way to show maturity !

 **All :** Big fun ! Big fun !

Lucifer grabs Sam by the hips and rubs himself sensually against him.

 **Sam :** Get away from me !

 **All :** Big fun ! Big fun !

 **Crowley :** Yo ! Lucifer ! Emergency! I just saw some freshman angel sneaking.

 **Lucifer :** I hate freshman ! Where are you little pricks ? I'm coming for you !

Crowley take Sam Winchester by the arm and make some steps with.

 **C :** You okay ?

 **S :** I didn't need your help.

Sam Winchester gives the major finger to Fergus.

 **C :** Aw, thanks for the finger, Samanta, but you're not my type.

 **All :** The party's hot, hot, hot. It's time for big fun ! Big fun !

On his side Cain arrives at the party, mixing with people

 **Castiel, look the first born of Adam** : Cain, in the loss !

 **Sam :** Here comes the Cootie Squad. We should -

 **Dean :** Shut up, Sam !

 **Sam :** Sorry, Dean.

 **Dean :** Look who's with him - Oh, my Chuck !

The elder Winchester points to Crowley. He stands beside Cain, chatting with him.

 **Crowley :** I can't believe you actually came.

 **Cain :** It's exciting, right ? Excuse me, I want to say hello to Lucifer. I brought sparkling cider.

 **Lucifer :** Where the hell are those angel freshman ?

 **Cain** : Hi, Lucifer. I wasn't gonna come, but since you took the time to help me...

Lucifer note the cidre.

 **L :** What help ? Why d'you gotta be so weird all the time ? People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal.

The Devil drink the cidre and spit it.

 **L :** There's no alcohol in here ! Are you trying to poison me ?

The party became stange.

 **All :** The Big Two are gone, it's time for big fun ! Big fun! We're up till dawn, having some big fun ! Big fun ! So let the speakers blow, they'll buy another stereo. Our Big Two got no clue 'bout all the shit their children do. Why are they surprised ? Whenever we're unsupervised, it's big fun! What bad could happend when there's big fun !


End file.
